


Petite sieste angélique

by Felicia_Vardya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya
Summary: Petit moment sieste et câlin entre archange
Relationships: Gabriel & Lucifer & Michael (Supernatural), Gabriel & Lucifer (Supernatural), Gabriel & Michael (Supernatural), Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Petite sieste angélique

« Tu n’étais pas censé surveillé les petits ? » Lucifer ouvrit un œil pour dévisager Michael, il désigna le terrain de jeu des petits en question d’un signe de la main. Le terrain de jeu était en fait partout dans le paradis, et ça donnait parfois des sueurs froides à Michael, vu les bêtises que certains pouvaient faire.  
  
« Ils jouent, ils font pas de bêtise, et moi je fais la sieste. »  
  
Un gros soupir échappa à Michael. Franchement. C’était trop demander à monsieur de surveiller les petits ? Michael croisa les bras et fixa son frère d’un regard noir.  
  
« Lucifer. » Gronda Michael.  
  
« Mais ça va je te dis, ils jouent tranquillement. S’il y avait un problème ils seraient déjà là à m’enquiquiner. »  
  
« Franchement, parfois je me demande si on a le même âge toi et moi. » Ronchonna Michael.  
  
Lucifer décida d’ignorer la réflexion.  
  
« Fait la sieste avec moi. S’il te plaît ? »  
  
Oh, ouais, okay, Michael n’avait aucun doute au sujet de qui avait du apprendre cette moue à Gabriel. Et à d’autres des petits. C’était la moue qui faisait toujours craqué Michael. Et dont Gabriel usait et abusait. Lucifer se redressa et lui attrapa la main, puis, il le tira en avant. Faisant tomber Michael pile dans ses bras, l’enlaçant fermement d’un bras, parce qu’il lui tenait toujours la main, il entendit le bougonnement de son frère contre son cou.  
  
« Et après c’est les petits qui sont enquiquinant. » Marmonna Michael en redressant la tête pour fixer Lucifer.  
  
Et okay, il n’y avait pas que cette moue signée Lucifer qui le faisait craqué. Il y avait aussi son sourire.  
  
« Tu m’énerves. »  
  
« Mais c’est comme ça que tu m’aimes. »  
  
« Peut-être. »  
  
Lucifer refit la moue, comment ça _peut-être_? En voyant le sourire de Michael il comprit que ce dernier le faisait marcher.  
  
« Ne boude pas. » Michael l’embrassa, et Lucifer retrouva son sourire.  
  
Avant qu’une tornade miniature n’arrive vers eux et ne se jette sur le dos de Michael.  
  
« Vous faites la sieste sans moi ? »  
  
« On t’attendait bébé Gaby. » Rectifia Lucifer alors que Michael se dégageait de son étreinte pour installer Gabriel entre eux. _« Je te l’avais dit, les petits sont des enquiquineurs. »_ Articula silencieusement Lucifer.  
  
Michael souffla et s’installa confortablement. Les autres petits continuaient de jouer, et il n’avait rien à faire, alors il pouvait bien se permettre une petite sieste avec Lucifer. Et Gabriel, puisque leur petit frère était venu squatter.

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom du 20/06/2020 : Supernatural [Fandom de la semaine]  
> écrire un Micheal/Lucifer [Cap ou pas cap]  
> Pop n°23 : Eros : -les ailes : écrire sur un ange ou écrire sur un personnage qui aimerait voler [Collectionner les Pops]  
> Défi baiser 74 : Un baiser donné par un ange. [Foire aux baisers]  
> Cancer : Personnage : Gabriel (SPN) [Horoscope]  
> G : Gabriel [Alphabet des personnages]  
> Thème 10 : Sieste [7 couples pour un thème]  
> Mot du 03/10/2020 : Paradis [Mot du jour]  
> Lieu du 26/09/2020 : en dehors de la planète Terre [Lieu du jour]  
> CREATURE 29 : Ange [Bestiaire fantastique]  
> ACTION 5 : Tenir la main d’un ange [Foire aux folles actions]  
> Défi des adultes 71 - Psychologie : Incest [Le défi des adultes]  
> Le destin d'Oedipe - mythe grec Fanfiction : Écrire une fanfiction sur une relation incestueuse [Fanfictions de la mythologie]  
> écrire sur un perso (ou un animal) qui peut voler [Vol partiel ou complet d'un défi]  
> Défi de Sarah et Voirloup n°85 - Ecrire une scène pré-canon [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> Défi couple 437 : Michael/Lucifer (SPN) [Foire aux couples]  
> Personnage 136 : Lucifer (SPN) [Foire aux personnages]  
> écrire sur Supernatural [Un défi pour soi-même et pour les autres]  
> Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots) [Défis de l'extrême]


End file.
